


A Happy Camper

by aWorkNprogress



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha Anya (The 100), Alpha Clarke Griffin, Alpha Echo, Alpha Gustus, Alpha Ryder, Alpha Semet, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, No Bears were actually harmed in the creation of this story, Omega Lexa, Screenplay/Script Format, my brain on the other hand is another story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWorkNprogress/pseuds/aWorkNprogress
Summary: Raven and Anya are getting married.Anya is having a camping bachelor party, because why not.Clarke has to go to said party.Clarke hates camping.Clarke is not a happy camper.





	A Happy Camper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outlier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlier/gifts).



> So scripts aren't very pretty things to read I know, but I like script writing more than novel writing (props to all you who can truly novel write) so I guess this is a thing I'm doing now. Obviously the format would never looking anything like this but you can't post PDF files on ao3, and I literally almost exploded my brain trying to figure out how to make a URL for a PDF file, so if anyone can figure that out, I would love to hear from you. Til then i hope you'll forgive the atrocious thing that is this formatting. 
> 
> I gained a lot of inspiration in terms of characterization and world setting from outlier's "Biology, Baby" I simple love that fic to death and back and will probably ready it for the 100th time again after this, so I'm gifting this work to them because they're awesome and deserve it.
> 
> Also this work is so raw and rough I can't even begin to tell you how much it is, so excuse my errors, if you point them out I would be more than happy to fix them, because as my name say's I'm aWorkNprogress...you like what i did there..no..me either.
> 
> Well, enjoy.

EXT. ARKADIA NATIONAL PARK/CAR PARKING LOT - DAY

The sun is still slowly rising, and the sounds of birds wakeing is the only noise.

CLARKE, blond, alpha and wearing aviators like it's the coolest thing since sliced bread and LEXA, brunette, omega, and dressed more appropriately for the heat of the day are sitting out of the trunk of an old dirty covered SVU, legs dangling over the side and pressed shoulder to shoulder.

Lexa raises her head from it's place on the blonde's shoulder to look at the Alpha.

LEXA: Sooo, are you excited?

Clarke turns her head, her lips are turn down in a frown.

CLARKE: Have you seen me hike before. I'm pretty sure this is going to be disatious.

LEXA: You'll do well, I have faith in you're abilities, Klark.

CLARKE: Yeah well I have faith in the fact that either mother nature's going to kill me or Anya and her gang of alpha's are going to kill me in my sleep--

LEXA: They're not a gang.

Lexa hops down from the trunk, fixes her top and then squeezes her way between the alpha's legs. Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa and pulls in close.

CLARKE: Are you serious Lexa have you seen your sister and her friends, they're literally the most frightening alpha's I've ever meet, and they're always driving around in that jeep of theirs.

LEXA: Try to have fun, please. I know Anya is...Trying sometimes but I promise she's not all bad.

Clarke growls softly in the back of her throat, and presses her nose in to the spot just behind Lexa's ear.

CLARKE: I just don't understand why she wants to spend her bachelor party out in the woods--

Lexa pulls back, she raises her chin, and stars unamused at Clarke, lips pursed in a firm line.

CLARKE: Fine, okay we're done with that topic topic, but I reserve the right to whine all I want after all this over.

LEXA: Yes, and if you're extra good--

Lexa trails a hand slowly up the insde of Clarke's shorts.

LEXA: You might get to do more than just whine.

Clarke again growls this time deeper, more from the gut than the throat. She nips once at Lexa's lips.

CLARKE: Yeah, what might--

HONK HONK

WOMAN: Hands off my sister Griffin!

Lexa suddenly stops short of reaching the crotch of Clarke's shorts. The Alpha groans, and tries to pull Lexa back in but she has already turned around.

A large, sleek glossy red Hummer Jeep, pulls into the parking lot. Finds a spot and then shuts off.

The drivers door swings open and ANYA, a tall, lean alpha with sharp facial features gets out.

Lexa smiles at Anya, flips her off and then turns back to Clarke. She grabs the alpha's hand and pulls her towards Anya across the way.

ANYA (WOMAN): Well baby alpha you ready to go camping.

CLARKE: I mean i'm not--

Clarke winces as Lexa's sharp elbow finds it's way into her side.

CLARKE: --sure why anyone wouldn't be ready to camp, because it's the best.

Anya crosses her arms, eyebrow raised.

CLARKE: Just the greatest.

LEXA: Klark, why don't you go help Lincoln get the gear out of the car, he looks like he might need some help.

CLARKE: Uh yeah sure.

Clarke looks between the two siblings having a staring off before walking over to LINCOLN, a another alpha, bald, dark skin and lean, pulling out camping gear from the trunk of the jeep.

Once Clarke is gone Lexa gives Anya a glare.

LEXA: Why do you have to be like that?

Anya arms still crossed tilts her head.

ANYA: I'm not sure i know exactly what you mean. If you mean like a bitch, that's how I treat everyone.

Lexa groans and then sighs, she pinches the bridge of her nose.

LEXA: God how does Raven put up with you.

Anya smirks.

ANYA: Well I make it worth her while when I do this thing with my --

LEXA: Please stop! I don't need to know how you and Raven like to spend your free time.

Anya chuckles and walks over to clarke's and Lexa's SVU. Together they begin to pull Clarke's things out of the back.

CLARKE AND LINCOLN

Lincoln gives Clarke a bright smile and the two hug briefly.

LINCOLN: Princess! I didn't think they'd actually manage to talk you into camping.

CLARKE: Well it's not from a lack of trying. Just so you know you're on friend duty. You can't let me get mauled by these other alphas.

LINCOLN: Of course, I wouldn't have thought any different.

Clarke tugs on one of the gear bags. It doesn't budge.

With another stronger pull Clarke manages to rip the strap out from underneath the bag, sending her flying with a yelp.

1 second

2 seconds

3 seconds

Clarke opens her eyes. Lincoln's face is split wide with a grin he fails to hide behind his work, and large, strong and firm hands have Clarke glasped on either shoulder.

Clarke turns behind her face set like stone in a grim expression is GUSTUS, a large bear of an alpha, rippling muscles, tattooed and a large dark beard.

GUSTUS: Clarke, it's good to see you again. Allow me to get that for you.

Gustus reaches into the trunk and with ease removes the bag.

CLARKE: I take it that, that ones yours.

GUSTUS: No. It is Anya's.

LEXA AND ANYA

Anya removes the last bag from the car, and before Anya can leave Lexa stops her sister with a hand on her arm.

LEXA: On a more serious note, please Anya take it easy on Clarke, she already didn't want to be here enough, and I know how you can get, okay,--

ANYA: Again not sure--

LEXA: Anya, please Clarke makes me happy okay, like I really really like her.

Anya pauses and looks at Lexa. Really looks at her this time.

Lexa neviously wets her lips.

LEXA: So please, no pranks, no macho older sister displays, alright.

Anya picks up Clarke's bags, and shuffles a frown on her face.

ANYA: Okay, fine, I'll make sure you're baby alpha gets back to you in one piece.

Clarke and Lincoln together pull the last bag out from the trunk just as Anya and Lexa get back and set Clarke's things down in the growing pile.

ANYA: Alright last time to talk to your loved ones.

Lexa and Anya share another look, before the omega walks over to Clarke. Lincoln motions at his phone and mouths "Octavia" and then moves off a distance.

Lexa pulls Clarke into a hug, fingers caressing the nape of the alpha's neck.

LEXA: Try to have fun, okay.

Clakre growls softly, this one closer to a purr than anything.

CLARKE: I'll try. Don't go to stir crazy while I'm gone. I know you'll miss my madness.

Lexa laughs, and then sweetly kisses Clarke. Clarke groans and chases Lexa for another when the omega pulls away.

ANYA: Alright! Break it up, that's enough let's head out.

EXT. ARKADIA NATIONAL PARK/ TRAIL - DAY

The Sun is high in the sky, and beats down on the group of 6.

Anya and Gustus lead the party through the trail and talk quietly amongst themselves.

Bringing up the rear of the group is Clarke, wheezing to herself. She halts and pulls out a water bottle and guzzles from it.

CLARKE: This is torture, why would anyone do this willingly.

LINCOLN: Its not that bad once you get the hang of it.

Clarke motions at the group of four

CLARKE: And I guess they were just born for this.

Lincoln helps Clarke from her bent over position and they continue on walking.

CLARKE: So, give me a rundown of who will be the suspects of my murder.

Lincoln shakes his head but motions towards Gustus.

LINCOLN: Well you've already met Gustus, he looks like he eats toothpicks for breakfast but he's really not that bad, just prickly around the edges.

Next he points to ECHO, a female alpha, brunette smooth features, and talking to a large man next to her, who's fliping a butterfly knife in his hands.

LINCOLN: That's Echo, i'm sure you've met her in passing she's usually with Bellamy, she can be a little much outside of that she's alright. And Next to her is Ryder. I haven't talked to him much but if Anya thinks he's alright he must be okay.

Lastly he points to SEMET, another alpha in similar build to Ryder, with a head full of dark hair, and even longer beard.

LINCOLN: And that's Semet, me and him aren't on the greatest of terms right now.

Clarke tilts her head.

CLARKE: What he'd do?

Lincoln scratches at his chin

LINCOLN: It's not that important anymore, words were exhanged, maybe a few fist as well.

CLARKE: So, basically you're telling me to watch my back.

LINCOLN: Or at least you're front, he has a bit of a temper.

The two finally catch up with the rest of the group, and continue to chatter amongst themselves.

EXT. CAMPSITE - DAY

The group is standing in a clearing, one of the few that has been marked by the park as an appropriate.

At it's center is Anya, her head slowly turning as she takes in the clearing. Next to her Gustus stands silent, almost like a bodyguard.

Clarke finally makes her way into the clearing. Lincoln helps her over to a rock and helps take off her pack and then hands her a water.

She guzzles it.

CLARKE: What was wrong with the last four clearings we passed again.

LINCOLN: Who knows, Anya just has a feel for these kind of things. So if she decides that this ones not good enough either it's probably for a good reason.

Anya nodds to herself and then turns to the rest of the group, hands on her hips.

CLARKE (to self): I swear if she say's this ones not good enough.

ANYA: We'll set up camp here.

Clarke releases a sigh of relief, and sags back onto the rock, and flips her aviators down.

ANYA: Gustus, you'll be in charge of the fire. Echo, Lincoln you'll be in charge of finding a river for fishing. Ryder, Semet you'll be in charge of finding fire wood. And Clarke--

Clarke groans but lifts her glasses enough to look at Anya, who's arms are crossed, her smile lopsided in a smirk.

ANYA: You and me will set up the tents, if you can handle that.

Clarke stands and dusts herself off.

CLARKE: No that's fine, pretty sure i can handle making a tent.

The group disperses to do their assigned jobs. Lincoln gives Clarke a thumbs up as he and Echo walk off.

Clarke waves him off and stomps over to one of the tents that have been laid out.

Anya chuckles at the blonde alpha and heads over to a different tent and begins to take the parts out and setting it up.

CLARKE(to self, mocking): No this area won't do.

Clarke snaps to ends together.

CLARKE: This ones not good either. Anya just has a feel for these kinds of things Clarke.

Clarke grunts as she pulls two pieces together.

ANYA: Clarke.

CLARKE: Clarke you and me can set up the tents, can you handle setting up tent.

ANYA: Clarke, that's not how--

CLARKE(normally): I don't know Anya can you handle not being a bitch for a second...there.

Clarke steps back from the tent, it's precautious and held taught together.

One of the legs suddenly snaps shooting one of the pipes in the direction of the current tent Anya is working on.

RIPPPP

Clarke lowers her arms slowly.

The tent Anya was working on now sports a large tear in it's side.

Anya takes a deep breath, and pinches the bridge of her nose.

ANYA: I think i can handle this from here Clarke, why don't you go help Ryder and Semet get fire wood.

EXT. ARKADIA NATIONAL PARK/ WOODS - MOMENTS LATER

Clarke is stomping throuh the trees, a large pile of sticks under one arm.

CLARKE: Try to have fun Clarke she said. It's be good for you Clarke she said. You'll do fine Clarke she said.

Clarke throws the stick in her hand.

It hits something off in the distance with a wet sound.

BUZZZZZZ

Clarke frowns.

CLARKE: Fuck, I hate camping so much.

EXT. CAMPSITE - NIGHT

Night has fallen, the only light in in the now set up camp is the fire that group sits around.

Clarke picks at one of the bee stings on her arm as the group laughs.

RYDER: I kid you not, she was so good, I popped my knot twice. She was howling like a bitch in heat.

Anya scoffs, and takes a sip of from one of the beers they brought

ANYA: God, you're disgusting. Do you hear yourself.

RYDER: Come on Anya, you're trying to tell me you've never been with anyone who lights a fire in you're loins like that.

ANYA: Never said that. I said you're disgusting. It's people like you who still talk about Omega's like they're nothing but third class citizens that makes it hard for people like my sister to have quality lives.

The group is quiet, and they all take a sip from their drinks

ECHO: Wow Anya way to kill the mood.

RYDER: I know, you know i didn't mean it like that, right Anya.

SEMET: You're quiet Clarke, how about you.

Clarke jolts out from starring into the fire to look at Semet across the flames.

CLARKE: What? Sorry i was thinking.

SEMET: Most knots out of heat?

CLARKE: Oh um.

Clarke looks across the fire to Anya. The alpha sips at her beer slowly, foreign interest in it's label before her eyes lift and lock with Clarkes.

Clarke looks back at Semet, and wets her lips.

CLARKE: Uhh..pass.

SEMET: What?! You can't pass that's not how this game works!

Clarke looks back at Anya,but the alpha is still silent, eyebrow raised in interest.

Suddenly Clarke stands and hops over the log they were using to leaning against.

CLARKE(quickly): I'll..uhh be back, bacthroom

Clarke takes quicky strides to the tree line and then ducks behind one of the trees at the treeline and leans against is.

SEMET (O.S.): God what's her problem, acts like she's never popped a knot before.

LINCOLN (O.S.): Give her some slack, she's out of her element, most of her friends aren't...well like us.

SEMET (O.S.): Like us?? What's that suppose to mean.

ECHO (O.S.): It means she's not built like the rest of us, she one of those cushy alpha's.

Clarke slides down the tree. A frown firmly set on her face, hands comb through her disheavled hair.

LINCOLN (O.S.): No..well yes, but not--

ECHO (O.S.): Come on Lincoln the girl was half dying getting her. It was five Miles! She stopped at every rest spot to guzzle water.

LINCOLN (O.S.): Yes but it's hot.

RYDER (O.S.): Did you see her trying to fish earlier. I thought she was about to fall in after the fish if she leaned over any farther.

SEMET (O.S.): And when she tried to cast her line, god it looked like it hurt Gustus when it got caught in your beard.

A deep grunt, and then some shuffling.

LINCOLN (O.S.): It was her first time, we all screw it up the first few times.

RYDER (O.S.): Come on Anya you can't really be happy that a baby Alpha like that is dating your sis.

Clarke freezes, then slowly leans to peeks out from behind the tree.

Anya raises her beer once more, pauses and then finally takes a lng sip from it. Her eyes are locked on the fire, before they finally lift to me the rest of the others.

ANYA: Lexa does what she pleases, she can take care of herself.

RYDER: That's cold Anya, leaving you're sister to fend for herself.

Clarke stands up, fixes her clothing and then comes from behind the tree.

EXT. TENT - NIGHT

The camp is empty, the only occasional sound of a snore or an owls hoot fills in the air. The camp fire has been redused to nothing but smoldering embers.

Clarke groans in her sleep. Shivers breifly from the giant tear in her tent, before finally slowly waking up.

She crawls, grasping at the ground to pull herself from the tent and then gets to her feet. Flashlight in hand.

She rubs the crush from her eyes as she walks to the tree line. With fumbling hands she unzips her pants, totters back and forth on her feet for a second before letting go, a sigh of relief escaping her as she relieves herself.

Behind her is a snuffle, then a RIPPP.

Clarke turns around and returns to her tent, only to stop short and do a double take.

A large brown bear has completely torn apart her tent and is going through her backpack.

CLARKE: Shit!

The sudden sound spooks the bear, and it pauses in it's search, turning around the look at Clarke.

CLARKE: Fuck, fuck fuck. Okay Clarke stay calm, you can handle this.

The bear in a show of power rears onto it's back legs and releases a roar.

Clarke drops the flashlight.

CLARKE: Anya! ANYA! GET THE HELL OUT HERE!

Anya in a fitful groan pulls herself from her tent, along with every other member of the party.

ANYA: What is it--Oh my god,what did you do!

GUSTUS: Clarke you've decided to face down a bear.

CLARKE: No, i had to go bathroom and when i did it was already here. What do i do.

The bear gives of another roar, and thin a smaller win before releasing a snuff.

ANYA: Slowly back away towards my tent, don't look away from it.

Clarke slowly takes a single step back. The bear gives of a softer roar. Clarke stops.

CLARKE: I don't think it liked that, you're sure you're not trying to get eaten because let me just say--

ANYA: No, you're doing fine, keep coming.

CLARKE: No you're not sure you're trying to kill me or no you're not trying to kill me

ANYA: Clarke!

CLARKE: okay! okay, jeeze I'm coming.

A few more steps.

The bear falls back onto all fours, and returns back to going through Clarke's things.

Clarke takes the last few steps to get to Anya's side. The other Alpha looks to Gustus

ANYA: Do you have that bear spray in your bag.

GUSTUS: Of course

Anya nods

ANYA: Good, now would be a good time to use it.

Gustus sprays the bear spray an within seconds the bear gives out a low mournful roar and then darts off back into the trees.

Clarke goes over to the tent looks down at the mess.

The tent has been completely desimated, her bag is chewed through and anything she had in it is destoryed.

Clarke pics through it and picks up her phone, presses the home botton. She breaths a sigh of relief when the picture of her and Lexa and the beach pops up.

CLARKE: At least this still works.

She pockets the phone. Then looks down at the mess of her tent and sleeping bag.

CLARKE: I'm not getting a return on that, fuck Lexa's gonna be so pissed.

Clarke turns around to Lincoln, who's head is sticking just out of his tent.

CLARKE: You got room in there for one more.

LINCOLN: Uhhh. No sorry.

Clarke raises an eyebrow.

CLARKE: Come on Lincoln you're suppose to be my buddy for this trip.

Lincoln's face scrunches up for a second then he shakes his head.

LINCOLN: Trust me Clarke you don't want to be in my tent.

CLARKE: It's not like you're nude in there or somethi--

Lincoln cringes.

CLARKE: Lincoln thats gross, we're in the middle of the woods. You know what never mind you're right, i'll se if someone else has room.

Lincoln nods and then zips his tent back up.

Clarke runs her hands through her hair and turns around to Echo, Ryder and Semet.

ECHO: Nope, none here.

Echo ducks back into her tent and zips it up.

Clarke looks at Ryder and Semet.

RYDER: Sorry Griffin we're alright sharing, there's no space for a third.

Clarke looks slowly over to Gustus, but his tent is already zipped up.

As a last resort Clarke looks over to a frowning Anya.

Anya sighs.

ANYA: Looks like you're with me tonight, Baby Griffin.

EXT. CAMPSITE - DAY

Sunlight filters in through the tent.

Clarke groans and curls tighter in the warm heat that is Anya. Finally clarke's eyes flutter open and blue meets green.

Clarke yelps and scrambles back. Anya watches on with the constant frown on her face. Clarke clears her throat.

ANYA: Please, don't talk. It's to earlier to deal with you right now.

Clarke frowns.

CLARKE: What is your deal with me!

Anya rolls over onto her back.

ANYA: I'm not sure i understand what you're talking about?

CLARKE: That! You're literally shitting on me every chance you get. What the hell happened Anya.--

ANYA: --I do not!

CLARKE: Uh yeah you do, you practically did all yesterday, everything you said to me was bullshit. Did i do something to upset you?

ANYA: Really, you, upset me. Have you seen your face lately. You've been stomping around like a spanked pup since we got here.

CLARKE: Yeah and you've been acting like a bitch since me and Lexa ever became a thing, So what is it Anya?

Clarke moves to grab Anya's shoulder, only for her hand to quickly be caught in Anya's firm grip. Clarke Releases a growl. Anya matches it.

CLARKE: Are you upset that I'm dating your sister, or is it because your surprised the my baby alpha ass might actually be good enough to date you sister?

Anya scoffs, shoves Clarke's hand away, before gathering her things and crawls out the tent.

Clarke growls, bites her lip as she watches the Alpha leave the tent.

EXT. CAMPSITE - CONTINUOUS

Anya stands to her feet, once she's out of the tent and takes maybe three steps before, she's tackled to the ground by a growling Clarke from behind.

Anya growls and struggles in Clarke's grip.

ANYA: Get the hell off me Griffin, or i swear you'll wish you never--

CLARKE: No! Not until you tell me what you deal is.

Anya sneers and jerks and sends Clarke toppling over onto her back. Anya moves quickly, pinning the blonde alpha underneath her, her arm locked under a throat.

The other Alphas in the party emerge from their tents in various states of wakefulness.

ECHO: It is to earlier for all this noise what the hell is going on?

Lincoln rubs the crust from his eyes, and then finally looks at the pair of growling alpha's rolling around on the ground.

LINCOLN: Shit! Clarke!

GUSTUS: Anya!

Lincoln and Gustus rush over to the brawling alphas, and pulls them apart, each having a hold of their perspective friend.

LINCOLN: Clarke calm down, think of how Lexa would feel if she found out about this.

Clarke still to deep in her fury, struggles in Lincolns arms.

GUSTUS: Anya. Calm your self. You can not show up to your wedding with a black eye.

Unlike Clarke Anya stills. She takes a deep breath, and then shrugs off Gustus's hands on her shoulder. She takes a moment to collect herself then looks at lincoln.

ANYA: Take her down to the river to blow off some steam, then met back here in half an hour.

Lincoln nodds and then tuggs Clarke off in the direction of the river they found earlier.

ANYA: Everyone else, eat breakfast and then start take down.

Anya walks back into her tent without so much as a glance in anyone's direction.

EXT. RIVE - MOMENTS LATER

Lincoln sits on a rock and watchs from a distance as Clarke paces the river bank.

EXT. CAMPSITE - CONTINUOUS

In silence the remaining party members, take down the tents, put out the fire from breakfast, and pack there things. Gustus, Semet, Ryder and Echo trade silent looks through out.

Anya works alone oblivious to their silent conversation.

EXT. ARKADIA NATIONAL PARK/ TRAIL - LATER

The Sun is high in the sky again and beats down on the party as the travel back down the same path they came in on.

Again at the group is lead by Anya and Gustus. Clarke brings up the rear, alone. Lincoln frequently looks back at her with concern but she avoids meeting his eyes everytime eventual he gives up.

EXT. ARKADIA NATIONAL PARK/ TRAIL REST POINT - DAY

Clarke stands alone, this time she sips from her water, despite the obvious sweat on her face.

Anya and Gustus speak softly to each other at a map. Finally she turns around to the group.

ANYA: Rest times over. Gustus is going to take up the front from here.

Gustus leads them off again, the others follow him. Lincoln heads off finally with one last look at Clarke, who get ups.

Clarke moves to follow, but is stopped by Anya with a hand on her arm.

ANYA: Clarke. We will be taking a different route down. I believe it is important that we talk.

EXT. ARKADIA NATIONAL PARK/ TRAIL - MOMENTS LATER

For a moment Clarke and Anya walk the trail in silence, side by side.

CLARKE: So what did you want to talk about.

ANYA: I wish to...apologize.

Clarke misses a step but quickly rights herself.

CLARKE: Uhh okay

ANYA: It was not my intention to come across as rude to you.

CLARKE: Yeah, well you and your friends need a marvelous job at that.

ANYA: I'm sure they're sorry as well.

CLARKE: I doubt it, i mean what does it mean that a cushy alpha who acts like they've never popped a knot isn't have the most fun.

Anya pauses.

ANYA: I see. So you overhead that.

CLARKE: Hard not to when you're only twenty feet away, they weren't exactly trying to be quiet about it.

Anya stops Clarke by the shoulder.

ANYA: Well don't listen to them, they're dicks. I tend to attract those kinds a lot.

CLARKE: Yeah maybe because you are one. You may not have joined them in the shit on clarke fest, but you didn't stop them either.

ANYA: Why do you even care so much what i think, what any of them think.

Clarke sighs.

CLARKE: To be honest i don't really know. I guess.. i mean have you seen your family, not just you and Lexa, but like your parents. It's like you've all been sculpted by gods--

Anya chuckles.

CLARKE(light hearted): No seriously! You're all so athletetic, and you made this look easy, you're not even sweating right now, it's unnatural. (beat)(more serious) But then look at you and look at me.

ANYA: Clarke--

CLARKE: No look at me, can you seriously look at me--

Clarke pokes at her belly pooch.

CLARKE: and say this is what you expected of the alpha who's dating Lexa.

Anya is silent for a second.

ANYA: Lexa likes you. That's all that should matter.

Clarke kicks a rock.

CLARKE: Yeah but, it would have been nice to get you're approval too you know.

They resume walking again.

For another few beats they travel in silence.

ANYA: I'm Lexa's older sister, her alpha older sister. I've watched people try and stop her at every turn because she is labeled an Omega. And every time she has proved them wrong for thinking she's beneath them. She's my amazing omega sister, and no one will every be good enough for her.

Anya locks eyes with Clarke.

ANYA: Not even you Clarke.

Clarke purses her lips.

CLARKE: I'm feeling a but somewhere in there.

Anya smirks.

ANYA: Buttt. You make her happy, she lights up like I've never seen her before when you're around.

CLARKE: Sooooo.

ANYA: Sooooo, I guess that makes you alright enough in my books.

Clarke's face burst out in a 100 watt smile. Anya groans in disgust. Clarke spins around to walk backwards in front of Anya.

CLARKE(teasing): You like me.

ANYA: I said you're alright.

CLARKE: You think i'm enoughhhhh.

ANYA: Stop walking like that you're--

Clarke yelps as she trips and falls back.

Anya struggles to contain the smile that breaks across her face as she looks down at Clarke sprawled out on her back like an awkward turtle.

Eventually Anya grabs Clarke by the arm and pulls her back up

ANYA: Come on, we have to meet up with others.

EXT. ARKADIA NATIONAL PARK - DAY

The Alpha's exit the trail, everyone is in high spirits. Anya has reclaimed her place at the front of the group with Gustus.

Clarke has claimed a place in the middle of the group with Lincoln, and they are chatting.

In the parking lot is Clarke's dirty SVU, the trunk raised and Lexa sitting out of it, legs dangling. It's almost like she never left.

Clarke in an awakward jog, runs to her, throwing her pack onto the ground, and then pulls her into a hug spinning her.

Lexa clings to Clarke like a koala, legs wrapped tight around her waist.

They kiss. Lexa pulls back and runs her hands through Clarke's windswept hair.

LEXA: So did you have fun.

CLARKE: Hell no. Worst camping trip of my life. There will be whining.

Lexa laughs.

CLARKE: Buttt, it was a camping trip worth attending.

Lexa pulls Clarke into another kiss, it's deep and stills the breath right from Clarke's lungs.

ANYA: Hands off my sister Griffin.

They ignore the yell too lost in each other.


End file.
